


Temporal Vexation

by destinyauthor



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny (video game) - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyauthor/pseuds/destinyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may delay, but time will not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporal Vexation

"In the sea of stars; none shone without the shackle of time. The manacle of the Grim Reaper." 

I'd love to thank my constructive editor Jackie! 

I'd also like to dedicate this first one to Jess, you know who you are. :) 

 


End file.
